


Imagine you've been impregnated by a humanoid alien

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you've been impregnated by a humanoid alien

REQUEST  
Imagine you’re pregnant and you don’t know it; maybe you’re a virgin and something impregnated you in your sleep and you’re left to wonder why you feel weirdly heavy, or why shirts are tight suddenly…

—–

FILL  
You, a 22 years old virgin slept one evening, but you got impregnated unknowingly by a stranded humanoid alien, who had been stalking you weeks since it crash landed on Earth.

Months go by and you felt yourself getting heavier and your clothes had to go up from M to XL, but it was facaded by the fact that you started eating more and more food and you thought that the fat were condensed on your midsection. Soon enough, your midsection was pretty rounded and you’re a bit chubby. Meanwhile, the alien baby inside is growing and the layer covering the womb hardened, making the whole womb egg-like.

9 months has passed since the initial impregnation. You were just getting home from eating out with friends, eating Indian food. The next day came and the alien baby inside you was ready to come out. You sat there on the toilet, taking a hot dump. Once done, you wore your sweatpants and shirt and was ready to go out for a run, trying to reduce your weight when you felt something painful in your midsection. You don’t know what it is that is happening to you.

You fell and leaned on the wall, legs spread and felt something passing through your birth canal. Whatever it is, you felt that it’s big. You tried to get rid of your pants but they’re too tight and your legs are too spread. You felt the urge to push started pushing, still don’t know what’s going on to your body. You push and felt your labia parting. The pain of burning was flaring up on your womanhood as you felt the lips parting more and more, making space for whatever is coming out of your body. You felt your pants bulging as the thing inside of you is coming out.

You kept pushing non-stop while cursing of what’s happening you until the thing inside of you came out. As you tried to breath because of the exhaustion, a man came to your house and claimed the thing you just pushed out, the alien. You saw the glimpse of the man before passing out in your house for the whole day.


End file.
